My Own Little World
by SincerelyChris
Summary: We all know the story. But what really happened that Rowling didn't write? Hermione is here to re-tell the story that has stolen millions of hearts, but this time she's setting the facts straight. Harry/Hermione
1. A Little Background

**Authors Note:** Wooo! I am back! Though I deleted my previous story[[for good reason mind you]] I am back, and with something completely knew. Harry Potter! Now, this chapter is mostly about the story and what to expect I guess...Well not really. It's more of an outline. I'm posting this and plan to post the first chapter sometime tomorrow. I am hoping to have daily updates, but we'll see how everything goes.

So I had changed my summary, but I forgot to change this chapter...Sorry for that guys -_-'

I do not own any of the character's except Raelynn Skye-Moon, her sister Samantha Skye-Moon, and any other OC's I may create. The plot varies between mine and J.K Rowlings, so if you see something added that wasn't there before it's mine, but otherwise the story is J.K Rowlings.

* * *

><p><strong>My Own Little World<strong>

_By: SincerelyChris_

Outline:

Story Decision: As of late, I have been reading a lot of HP stories. In the beginning they were all Dramione, and though I love the couple. I've now become hooked on Harry/Hermione. So I decided to write my own. I'm a high school graduate, and won't be starting college til the spring, so I will be taking the time to write this story whenever I can. There will be a few OC's in the story, like Raelynn Skye-Moon and her sister, but they are there for a reason. They play very important roles, and though in the HP books it doesn't say that Hermione really has any other female friends besides Ginny and Luna, in this story she will. As another author pointed out in one of her stories, the last name "Moon" does appear in the first book. The books also describe the dormitories to house five bed. Well as far as we know there is only Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Padma Patil in the female dormitories. So Raelynn will be rooming with the girls, and another character.

Important Characters: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Raelynn Skye-Moon

Significant Characters: Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Samantha Skye-Moon, Cedric Diggory

Genre: Romance/Drama

Story Year Start: 1991; First Year

Mainly: Hermione/Harry with some Cedric/Raelynn[Skye-Moon], Luna/Neville[Longbottom], Ginny/Blaise[Zabini], Ron/Lavender[Brown], Fred/Samantha[Skye-Moon], George/Angelina[Johnson], Draco/Raelynn[Skye-Moon]

Summary: We all know the story. But what really happened that Rowling didn't write? Hermione is here to re-tell the story that has stolen millions of hearts, but this time she's setting the facts straight. From their first year at Hogwarts all the way up to the final years after that.

Information on Important Characters:

**Harry Potter:**

**Birth Name: **Harry James Potter.

**Birthdate: **31 July 1980

**Ancestry: **Half-blood.

**Mother: **Lily(Evans)Potter; killed 31 Oct 1981 by Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow.

**Father: **James Potter; killed 31 Oct 1981 by Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow.

**Siblings: **None

**Eye Color: **Brilliant green

**Hair Color: **Black; perpetually messy

**Wand: **Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple; an unusual combination.

**Hermione Granger:**

**Birth Name: **Hermione Jean Granger.

**Birthdate: **19 Sept 1979

**Ancestry: **Muggle-Born

**Mother: **Emma (Swan) Granger

**Father: **Daniel Granger

**Siblings: **None

**Eye Color: **Brown.

**Hair Color: **Brown and bushy.

**Wand: **Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core, eleven inches.**  
><strong>**Draco Malfoy:**

**Birth Name: **Draco Malfoy.

**Birthdate: **June 5, 1980

**Ancestry: **Pureblood

**Mother: **Narcissa (Black) Malfoy

**Father: **Lucius Malfoy

**Siblings: **None

**Eye Color: **Gray and cold

**Hair Color: **Pale, white blond

**Wand: **Hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy.

**Raelynn Skye-Moon:**

**Birth Name: **Raelynn Rosalie Skye-Moon

**Birthdate: **October 1, 1979

**Ancestry: **Pureblood

**Mother: **Rachelle (Longbottom) Skye, later became Rachelle Moon due to her husbands death

**Father: **Robert Skye; Murdered by Lord Voldemort in 1979 (two days after daughters birth), later on Regulus Moon

**Siblings: **Samantha Skye-Moon, two years older than Raelynn

**Eye Color: **Honey brown with gold specs

**Hair Color: **Brunette with curls

**Wand: **Red wood and pheonix feather, ten and a half inches, won't give way; very uncommon

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay so like I said, not much to roll with for now, but I do hope ya'll will enjoy the story. Don't worry about reviewing until the first chapter okay?


	2. Preface

**Authors Note:** Okay so I ended up posting this first. I'm already working on the actual first chapter of the story as well. I hope you guys enjoy. I am looking for a beta-reader so if you'd like to be that person please let me know!

I do not own any of the character's except Raelynn Skye-Moon, her sister Samantha Skye-Moon, and any other OC's I may create. The plot varies between mine and J.K Rowlings, so if you see something added that wasn't there before it's mine, but otherwise the story is J.K Rowlings.

* * *

><p><strong>My Own Little World<strong>

_By: SincerelyChris_

(00)A Preface(00)

The year was 2011. Sunday, September 4, 2011 to be exact. Sitting down on the couch, leaning against her husband, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, or Potter as she was now called, opened up her laptop and logged into her fanfiction account. Now, normally she wouldn't have done this, but she felt she must. Whether people truely believed her to be the Hermione Granger from the famous J.K Rowlings books or not, at least the truth was being told. She sighed to herself as she uploaded the document she had typed out and then began to start the process for beginning a story. Once this was all complete, the thirty-one year old woman sighed and reread her work. She could only wait to see what people thought...

_Dear Readers,_

_I would like you to be aware that all things mentioned in this story are true. Joann Rowling was hired by our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt to help our crumbling Ministry. She was to retell the events of my husband, Mister Harry Potter. Of course, she did a splendid job at this, but I am afraid that she missed some important things. For example, the name "Moon" was mentioned only once in the story when said girl became a good friend of mine and Harry's, and a strong ally. Miss Raelynn Rosalie Skye-Moon, or Lady Malfoy as she is now known, helped Harry and I in ways that would amaze many. There are many more things, her changing much of what happened from our fourth year of Hogwarts and up. Though, our first three years were gravely miscalculated as well. _

_I do hope you enjoy the story, and hope that it fills you with awe and excitement. _

_Oh and if you haven't guessed, no I am not married to Ronald Weasley. Nor is Harry married to Ginny Weasley. Those two are both quite happy in the current marriages (Ron to Lavender from our school days; and they have two children. Hugo and Rose. Rose just started her first year of Hogwarts. And Ginny to Blaise Zabini. They have one child, not ready for Hogwarts for another year). Harry and I do have children. Two as well. Young James, starting his first year of Hogwarts, and our daughter Lily, who is only nine years old. We are also expecting once again. Another boy. So she did get the names of our children correct, just not who married whom. _

_Your Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Potter_

_September 3, 2011._

_PS: It's not nineteen years later either! Only twelve._

With a smile, Hermione saved the document and closed her computer. She leaned against her husband, enjoying the evening. Their son had been sent to Hogwarts only a few days before, and they had both received a letter from him saying that he had been selected for Gryffindor. Apparently Serenity Malfoy had also been put in Gryffindor, much to Harry and Hermione's joy. They also had a good laugh at the look on Draco Malfoy's face that was sure to be there when he had received the letter from his daughter. It would appear the girl's mother had a better influence on her than her own father.


	3. An Enchanting Beginning

**Authors Note: **There's somethings that need to be cleared up, concerning when I originally had the story Harry/Hermione/Draco...

Originally when I first drafted this story in my mind, I was thinking that Hermione and Cedric would have a brief friendship/relationship[[due to her not having many friends in the beginning he became essentially that first friend for her]] until he died. I know Harmonians don't like Draco period, but he does play an important role in this story. He's still going to be the same slimy bastard, but I've always got the feeling, that as the years go on in the books that Draco and Hermione begin to grow a mutual respect for eachother. Sure, they hate eachothers guts, but she is top of her class. Draco respects that, and though he has his pureblood antics, he doesn't truly loath her like he portrays. So when I said Draco/Hermione I didn't mean them actually being together. Just because I love Dramoione doesn't mean I'm going to put the two together in a Harry and Hermione story.

I know a lot of people will refuse to read my story because they hate Draco Malfoy with a passion, and that's okay. If you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. Simple as that. Draco and Hermione are going to have normal conversations every once in awhile, hell Hermione's "best female friend" in the story will eventually marry Draco Malfoy as pointed out in the previous chapter. The fact is, Harry and Hermione are going to end up together. All relationships take work though, and I do not plan on them getting together anytime soon. Probably not until their third of fifth year. Or even sometime between that, I don't know yet.

I do not own any of the character's except Raelynn Skye-Moon, her sister Samantha Skye-Moon, and any other OC's I may create. The plot varies between mine and J.K Rowlings, so if you see something added that wasn't there before it's mine, but otherwise the story is J.K Rowlings.

_Music for chapter: All My Tears-Emmylou Harris_

* * *

><p><span>My Own Little World<span>

_By: SincerelyChris_

**(01)An Enchanting Beginning(01)**

**06 June 1991**

_School has just let out for the last time until the fall for Muggle Children_

Picking up her book bag, and book, the young bushy-haired brunette waited until the last person had left the classroom, before she herself left. Everyone was always excited on the last day of school, and though she was as well, she much preferred learning to sitting at home and doing nothing. Ambling along, the young girl took her time to get home as she looked up at the clouds. They had always fascinated her, with their shapes and how they were created.

"Oh look it's little miss know-it-all!" A voice crowed from behind her. Hermione Granger tried to ignore the voice calling her to turn around, by continuing to move forward. Her mother would be picking her up soon, she just had to get to the spot where the older woman usually pulled up.

'Please just go away..Just go away...' She thought to sadly to herself as she heard all the malicious comments being made about her. Whether it was about how her hair looked like a birds nest it was so bushy, or how her two front teeth were buck-teeth. The most common insult made about her though was that she didn't have any friends. They didn't know though, she did have a friend. Though he didn't go to school with her. He went to a boarding school somewhere in Scotland, while Hermione was stuck there. She sighed before shaking her head. She would see him soon, just as soon as he came home.

Sitting on the curb, Hermione watched cars drive past her, honking at nutty children who were running in the street. She smiled a small smile, as if she had a secret about the world that no one else knew but her. Hermione sat there but five minutes before the blue of her mother's sedan pulled up. The young girl quickly hopped into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Hi Mum," she said quietly.

"Hello dear. How was school?"

"Sally and her friends were making fun of me again..They told me to get a new friend and a new face..." Tears began to form in the eleven year olds eyes as she thought about the horrors of primary school. Her mother, Emma Granger, sighed to herself. "Do your father and I have to go back up to the school?" She asked the now crying girl. Hermione quickly shook her head. The last time they had gone up, the teasing and insults had only gotten worse. She didn't want to have to deal with it again. "Can't you just homeschool me mummy?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"You know the answer to that Hermione, dear. Your father and I have to work so it would be hard for us to homeschool you if we were working." Hermione looked out the window and sighed. She would have to deal with the rude people for the rest of her school days then. She had asked her parents before, time and time again, and the answer was always the same. No.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of '91<strong>

_Afternoon, at the library down the road from Hermione's home_

Sitting in the classic literature section, an eleven year old girl sat on a couch. A book sat on her lap as she read, it was one of her favorites. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. As she read, Hermione couldn't help but let the words come out of her mouth in a whisper:

"Occupied in observing Mr. Bingley's attentions to her sister, Elizabeth was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with. (Austin Chp.6)."

She continued to read the story, her eyes widening in fascination, even if she had read the book many a time. As she read she didn't notice a young man sit in front of her. Nor did she notice that he was a familiar face to her. Extremely handsome in his own right, he had kind gray eyes and golden brown hair. He sat there perhaps a good five minutes before making his presence known.

"Well hello Miss Hermione," He said with a slight smile. Looking up from her book, Hermione's eyes widened considerably and a smile dawned her face.

"Cedric!" She exclaimed in a whisper. The boy laughed and the two hugged. They hadn't seen each other in nearly ten months, as he had been at his school, so she could tell that he had grown. The two talked for a short while, before he helped Hermione put away her books. The two made their way outside the library and down the sidewalk towards her house.

Hermione and Cedric had met two summer's before at the park. Hermione had been by herself, her parents having an emergency surgery to handle, so she had decided to go to the park and swing. Unfortunately not only was she there, but her bullies as well. Cedric, seeing Hermione getting made fun of by Sally Jensen and her friends, came to her rescue and pulled her away. He told the girls to go buzz off and bug someone else. A crying Hermione was held by Cedric, and from that moment on, the two became friends. Cedric never told Hermione where he went when each school year started. All she knew was that he was at a school somewhere in Scotland, and she was here. He would write to her every once in awhile, making Hermione happy, and told her of how his teacher's were kind. Or what he and his friends were up to. He never mentioned what the classes were about or anything, as he had to keep to the Statute of Secrecy, but he did tell her that it was a wonderful school. Hermione wished she could go to the school, if only to be with her friend, but didn't even know the name. She had asked him before, but he always said he couldn't say. That it was a secret. This made Hermione slightly upset, but as she grew up, she could understand why he didn't tell her. In all reality she was just grateful that she had a friend.

"I've haven't seen you in awhile little one," He said with a smile as they walked down the road.

"Summer homework. I finished it up a while ago, but Mum and Dad took me on vacation to France too so I couldn't see you. How was school?"

"Ah that would make sense. It was good, happy to be back. Can't wait to go back at the same time though," He laughed before realizing where they were," Where are your parents?" Hermione looked away from Cedric and at her house. They still weren't back, it would seem. "Emergency surgery," She answered as she led Cedric inside. Walking into the kitchen, a plate of cookies sat on the counter next to a note from her Mum.

_Hello Hermione![Cedric too if he is there]_

_The surgery went well, and your father and I are going to check on our friend. We're leaving now at 3:15 and should be back at 4:30. Be sure to ask Cedric if he would like to stay for dinner!_

_Love, Mum&Dad_

Hermione showed the note to Cedric, and he nodded his head. Glancing at the clock finally spoke,"Well it's four o'clock now. I can't stay for dinner though, my parents and I are having a family dinner. I should probably head back." Hermione nodded her head before offering one of the cookies to Cedric. He laughed and took it gratefully, watching as Hermoine munched on one herself. It was a rarity that her parents let her eat sweets, let alone make them. She figured it was because Cedric was here.

"That's alright Cedric," She smiled,"Have fun at your family dinner tonight." She waved good-bye as he walked out the front door. Finishing up her cookie, Hermione hurried up the stairs, and walked into her room. She wanted to take a bath and everything before her parents returned home, that way she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of '91<strong>

_Early Morning. Diggory Home_

Today was the day. Sitting at the breakfast table, Cedric was impatient as he waited for his Hogwarts owl to arrive. He had already finished his breakfast, and now sat outside in his front yard waiting for the barn owl to swoop down and drop his letter. He sat quietly, watching the world awake around him, his thoughts drifting to two years before when he had first received his Hogwarts letter. It was a sunny morning, much like today, and he and his family were eating breakfast when the barn owl had swooped in. It came as no shock, given both his parents were magical, and they could only wonder what house he would end up in. The very same day they had made a trip to Diagon Ally where they picked up all his things for his first year at Hogwarts. He then, just had to wait for summer to end.

Two years later, Cedric was entering his third year of Hogwarts. The year before he had tried out for Quidditch and become the Seeker for his house. Hufflepuff. As much as Cedric loved returning to Hogwarts each year, he also missed seeing his friend Hermione. She was a muggle girl that lived down the street from him and was always picked on. He didn't even want to think what happened when he wasn't with her. Shaking his head quickly, he noticed not one, but two barn owls flying towards him. Raising an eyebrow, one of them dropped his letter before him, while the other swooped by him and down the road until it hit Hermione Granger's home. It somehow managed to put the letter through the mail-slot before flying off with it's companion. "Mum!" He called, running into the house. His mother looked up from washing the dishes and asked,"Receive your letter dear?" Cedric nodded before sitting down. Sipping some of his water from breakfast he spoke again. "I wasn't the only one to receive a letter either! I saw an owl drop one off at Hermione's house! That means she's a witch," He said excitedly. He had always known the girl was special, but never would have thought she would be a witch!

"Well, why don't you go over and ask her and her family if they'd like to go to Diagon Ally with us? After Professor McGonnall drops by of course. She has to explain everything to Hermione's parents first, and they have to decide if they want her to attend or not," His mother said with a nod of her head. Cedric nodded his head in return, and left his letter on the table. Rushing back outside, he waited patiently for Professor McGonnall to appear...Oh this was great! Now she wouldn't be near those bullies. Maybe they'd be in the same house!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you have it! I know it's slow, choppy, and short right now, but once the school year begins it'll move a lot faster and longer. Sorry guys.


	4. Granger, A History

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I want to address a couple of reviews first before you read this though.

To BonniaFeltontoolazytologin; first off it's okay that you didn't log in haha. And to answer your question, Raelynn is a pureblood, and during this time purebloods tended to marry because of arranged marriage. This is the reason why I didn't have Draco/Raelynn. I did change it though, because eventually they do get together. Just not til their fifth or sixth year. It will all be explained later on though, after Hermione meets her.

To Armal; ha yeah I realized that just a bit to late with how much people hate Draco. It's all good now though, because I did change it.

To everyone else, I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story. Now I won't hold you back any longer...enjoy!

Music for chapter: Superstition-Stevie Wonder

* * *

><p><span>My Own Little World<span>

_By: SincerelyChris_

**(02)Granger, A History(02)**

Previously:

"_Well, why don't you go over and ask her and her family if they'd like to go to Diagon Ally with us? After Professor McGonall drops by of course. She has to explain everything to Hermione's parents first, and they have to decide if they want her to attend or not," His mother said with a nod of her head. Cedric nodded his head in return, and left his letter on the table. Rushing back outside, he waited patiently for Professor McGonnall to appear...Oh this was great! Now she wouldn't be near those bullies. Maybe they'd be in the same house!_

**Summer of '91**

_Granger home, mid-morning._

The morning was an ordinary one for the Granger family. Daniel and Emma Granger were already awake, the latter of the two working on breakfast while Daniel sat at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. The two didn't say much, just enjoying eachother's company, and the sun beaming in through the window. It was obvious to see that today would be a good day, and there was hope for something unknown. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was only stirring out of a dreamfilled sleep. She had imagined herself at a beautiful school, sitting by the lake, and doing some odd things and saying odd incantations. Rubbing her eyes, and sitting up, she yawned. "Now that was an interesting dream...To bad it could never be real," She murmured to herself, sadness at the brink of her voice. Yawning again, Hermione pulled her quilt off of her, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The moment her feet touched the ground, she scampered off into the bathroom across the hall. She quickly did her normal morning routine (restroom, teeth and hair brushing, etc.) before fully taking a look at herself in the mirror. In only a few short months, Hermione was on the brink of puberty, and had grown at least two inches. She smiled happily to herself, before quickly stopping. Her two front teeth were still abnormally large, in her and her bullies opinions, and there was no way she could get rid of it. She sighed another sigh, before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Morning Mum. Morning Dad," She said, sitting down in her usual seat. Both of her parents issued their only child a good morning before setting a plate of eggs, turkey bacon (it was much healthier than regular), and a small bowl of fruit in front of her. "Milk or Orange Juice dear?" Her mother asked.

"Milk please!" The words came out with a smile as Hermione sat straighter in her chair. Daniel Granger set his newspaper to the side, as his own plate of food came down in front of him, and looked at his daughter.

"How did you sleep Hermione?" He asked, sipping some of his coffee.

"Really good! I had an odd dream though...it could never happen in real life, but I did enjoy it," She replied with a smile, taking a bite out of some of the strawberry that was in the bowl. Her father nodded his head in understanding, listening for the familiar sound of mail being pushed through the slot. When the noise hit, Daniel Granger looked towards his daughter. "Hermione, dear, do you mind bringing us the mail?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head, and stood. She went through the opening, that led to the living room, and over towards the foyer. Picking up the mail, the eleven year old looked at each one nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow at one. It was addressed;

_J. Granger_

_Kitchen_

_42 Hemming Drive_

_North London_

The only reason the envelope even looked slightly familiar was because of the letters that she received from Cedric every year. Stilling looking down at the envelope, Hermione absently handed her father the rest of the mail before sitting down. She turned the envelope and barely glanced at the official stamp before tearing the envelope open. Inside were several sheets of parchment, again not surprising because of Cedric. "What is that Hermione?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. A letter from Cedric's school...I think," She answered in return. Emma nodded her head, thinking that it must have been sent to the wrong home.

"Well lets go and take it back to Cedric, they probably sent it to the wrong place," She told her daughter.

"They didn't. On the envelope it say J. Granger." Hermione looked up at her mom with a small smile. Her father had sifted through the rest of the mail by this time, and looked up at the two women. "Well go ahead and read it aloud Hermione," He said with a smile. Said girl nodded her head, before unfolding the first page.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Hermione read the letter fairly quick, not bothering to really think about what the letter was saying. Once finished she looked at both of her parents. "It must be a prank. There is no such place." Her father spoke seriously, his eyes glaring holes into the sheet of parchment. Just as he finished speaking there was a knock on the door. "Now who would be here this early in the hour, with the exception of Cedric?" Her mother wondered, walking to the front door and opening it. There stood a stern looking woman, dressed in the oddest thing the Granger's had ever seen. She wore dark emerald robes and a pointed hat, the colors suited her beautifully, but it was still odd. "Hello can I help you," Emma asked.

"This is the Granger residence?" The older woman asked in return. Hermione's mother only nodded her head, because as she was about to speak the woman spoke again.

"That's good then. May I come in?" She didn't even give Emma or Daniel a chance to refuse, and adverted entered the house, and walked into the living room. Hermione stared at the woman with awe, and sat down on the couch, her parents coming to sit on either side of her.

"Ah, you must be Hermione Granger. Well congratulations my dear, you have been accepted into Hogwarts. I am one of the professors at the school, and also the Deputy Headmistress. My name is Minerva McGonagall, though you may call me Professor McGonagall." She said with a steady smile. Hermione's eyes widened considerably. How did this woman know her name? Wait, it was obvious. She was the same woman who had sent her the letter.

"How do we know this isn't a hoax," Her father finally spoke, acting more confident than what he was. The Professor only smile, and pulled a wooden stick from her robes. Looking over at the lamp on the table, she flicked her wand and the family watched as it floated in air. Setting it down again she looked at them before taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "I can promise you , this is not a hoax. Hogwarts is one of the finest intuitions to learn Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. Your daughter has been on the list since the moment she was born. Your daughter, sir, is a witch." The only thoughts that ran through Hermione's mind were, Me? A Witch? Yeah, right! Both Emma and Daniel glared at Professor McGonagall.

"Our daughter is no such thing. Apparently your book was wrong, because Hermione is not a witch! She is a normal girl, with a normal life. I will not tolerate you outright lying to my daughter about this, so "Professor" I ask that you leave my home right now or else I will call the authorities," Daniel said slowly, seething with anger. Emma looked at her husband, and put a hand on one of his clenched fists. This automatically began to calm him down, and he turned to look at his wife. She gave him an assuring smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry Professor. My husband is just protective of our only daughter. I do know that Hogwarts exists," She began slowly,"but only because my grandfather was a wizard. I remember him hoping that I would become one, but that didn't happen obviously." Both Daniel and Hermione looked at Emma with shock. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in understand before continuing to explain the school and Diagon Ally, where they would be buying all of Hermione's school things. Daniel sat quiet, fuming about the knowledge that he had just learned. Hermione, on the other hand, was ecstatic because that meant she would finally be able to go to the same school as Cedric. Soon after, Professor McGonagall left, and Daniel turned to face his wife. "A wizard! Your old-crackpot grandfather was a wizard! That is a load of bull and we both know it!" He said, after shooing Hermione out of the room. What they didn't know, was the Hermione was sitting by the opening, listening to the entire conversation.

"No it's not Daniel. My mother and father thought he was insane, convincing you the same. When I was a young girl, though, he showed me some magic and began teaching me about it, hoping I had gotten lucky. I didn't, unfortunately, but Hermione has. She can go to the school if she wishes, but you are not going to try and force her to stay if she wants to go. If you do, you can just leave." Emma said sternly. She didn't want Daniel to leave, but if he wouldn't be accepting of his daughter then he didn't deserve to be her father. "My grandfather was what they call a muggle-born. Just like Hermione. Meaning his parents didn't know about magic. He married a muggle, someone who didn't know about magic, and settled down. Magic was always a part of him though, and though he's gone now, it is always going to be in our lives. Think what you will Daniel, but Hermione is a witch. I see nothing wrong with her going to this school. In fact I think it'd be a good experience for her." With that Emma left the living room, barely noticing Hermione trying to scurry upstairs as not to be caught. With a sigh Emma looked at the rest of letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY REQUIREMENTS<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

She nodded her head, and moved it to the side, for her to take a closer look. Taking a sip of her own coffee, she looked up to see her husband, tears threatening to fall. Setting down the cup of coffee, Emma walked over to her husband and he wrapped his arms around his tightly. "I'm sorry Emma...It's Just...a lot to take in you know?" He mumbled. Emma nodded her head in understanding before pulling slightly away from her husband. They shared a short, but sweet, kiss and gazed at eachother. Even though they fought sometimes, the two would always end up making up. So, it was no surprise when Daniel Granger gently grabbed Emma's hand and led her upstairs. The entered their bedroom, closed and locked the door, and let their angel and love for eachother show...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you have it. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, but now I have a question that confuses me greatly. I see everyone hates Draco, but why is it that almost every story I read that is Harmione, Draco and Harry become friends? I guess it just doesn't make sense to me, but then again it does in a way. I don't know, any help in the would be great.

Next chapter will be Harry's first appearence in the story, and more on Hermione and Cedric's friendship.


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer to my readers:

First, let me apologize. I haven't updated in several months, and I said I would update within a few days of my last chapter. No, I have no given up on this story, nor would I. I've been working on the next chapter, but there are a lot of changes I have to make first.

So I'm actually just going to rewrite everything. I don't think I explained everything like I wanted to. There will be no outline, or anything of the sort. In fanct I don't plan to leave AN's either unless needed. However there are something that need to be known to you, the reader.

First there will be Dumbledore bashing, some slight Ron bashing. Second the relationship between Harry and Severus will not be exactly like the one depicted in the actual series. It will change drastically just like with Draco's, about the same time.

And third; I am by no means forcing you read this story. If you don't like it then don't read it! It's your opinion, so go bashing on my writing style. On the other hand, I do like criticism, it helps me better my writing. If you see punctuation mistakes, grammar mistakes, or something like that then I do want you to tell me. If you would like me to explain something that you didn't understand then tell me so I can better explain it in the next chapter. But, if you have nothing to say except that this story sucks, I should quit writing, or the like then don't review! It's just plain rude and no one wants to hear it! This is a FANfiction! I'm writing this for fun because I love the Harry Potter Series. Sure, I don't agree with everything J.K Rowling wrote, but that fact is she wrote it the way she did. I will never try and claim right to HER work. The only thing that belongs to me are Samantha, William, and Liliana DeMarco. Rose Storme belongs to BonnieFelton.

...

Okay now that my ranting is over, I'm going to finish typing up the rework of My Own Little World.

This story will be rated M for mature content.

All rights belong to J.K Rowling

Takes place 1991-1998


End file.
